


Introduction

by xhqrrypxtterx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhqrrypxtterx/pseuds/xhqrrypxtterx
Summary: NOT ANY WORK, But a simple introduction to this platform, since i am very much New!





	Introduction

Hello, My Persona or Pen name on the Internet is Iris, for 2 reasons, i prefer this name over my birth name, 2nd, i wish to remain anonymous except known as Iris currently. SO, I am a potterhead, so expect a few works on here as well as Wattpad, which xhploverx_12, but i decided to give this platform a chance. i do hope you'll like my work on here as Much as wattpad!  
XOXO,  
Iris♡


End file.
